Nickelodeon Robot Wars/Annihilator
The Annihilator Special was the sixth and last episode of Nickelodeon Robot Wars broadcast on Nickelodeon on September 29, 2002. Format The Nickelodeon Annihilator was similar to that of other versions, where a certain number of robots entered the arena at once and fought each other until one was defeated. The remaining robots would then repair and do battle again, until the next robot was eliminated. The whole process would continue until only one robot remained, and would be crowned the Annihilator Champion. In comparison to other versions, which featured six robots each, the Nickelodeon Annihilator featured only five robots, allowing for a total of four rounds within the show's time-restricted format. Competing Robots Round 1 Basenji immediately drove straight into Bunny Attack, pushing it into a CPZ but Bunny Attack managed to escape and ran into The Piecemaker's saws. Bunny Attack tried to hit The Piecemaker with its hammer but it had no effect. Basenji drove straight over the back of Techno Trousers who appeared to have mobility problems. Basenji drove under The Piecemaker and slammed it into the Disc of Doom trigger before attacking the sluggish Hannibal. Basenji then got under Techno Trousers and pushed it aside. Bunny Attack continued to attack The Piecemaker but Techno Trousers had been immobilized by Basenji's attacks. Refbot counted Techno Trousers out and Sir K picked the beaten machine up and spun it around before letting it go. Hannibal had also broken down and started smoking. Sgt. Bash pushed Techno Trousers onto the floor flipper. At the same time, Bunny Attack was pushing The Piecemaker towards the flipper as well. The flipper activated, throwing Techno Trousers straight into Bunny Attack's hammer and onto its back. Eliminated: Techno Trousers Round 2 For this match, Hannibal replaced its lifting forks with ramming spikes. Bunny Attack once again attacked the much smaller Piecemaker, hitting it with its hammer while Basenji pressed the pit release button. Hannibal pushed both Bunny Attack and The Piecemaker into the wall but Sir K separated them. Basenji rammed into Hannibal and pushed it into the wall near the pit. Hannibal drove away but Basenji drove right behind Refbot straight into the pit. Eliminated: Basenji Round 3 Hannibal, who had placed a carrot on its spikes for Bunny Attack, started the match by pushing The Piecemaker into Dead Metal's claws. Dead Metal buried its saw into The Piecemaker, spraying showers of sparks. Bunny Attack got behind Hannibal and hit it several times with its hammer. Hannibal drove away and Bunny Attack gave chase. Bunny Attack caught up and continued to pound away at Hannibal, only for its hammer to break off and fall on Hannibal's top. Bunny Attack, left with only his pushing power, pushed Hannibal onto the steam pit. Hannibal pressed the disc of doom trigger and Bunny Attack rammed Hannibal again, only to get caught on the steam pit. Shunt came in and freed Bunny Attack as The Piecemaker and Bunny Attack pushed Hannibal onto the steam pit just as time ran out. The judges chose to eliminate The Piecemaker. Eliminated: The Piecemaker Final Bunny Attack had repaired its broken sledgehammer and used it to pound Hannibal's top but still couldn't damage it. However, the carrot on Hannibal's spikes had fallen off and broken in half. Bunny Attack drove onto the Disc of Doom which then spun up. Bunny Attack was spun around and thrown off of the disc. Hannibal rammed into Bunny Attack, bending its own spikes in the process. Despite this, Hannibal pushed Bunny Attack into Shunt who axed the top of Bunny Attack and lifted it up. Bunny Attack escaped but Hannibal pushed it into another CPZ and Dead Metal buried its saw straight through Bunny Attack's fur. Hannibal and the house robots continued to attack Bunny Attack, ripping up its fur. Bunny Attack escaped and hammered Hannibal one more time as Shunt pressed the pit release button. Both robots appeared to be running out of power as time ran out. The judges decided that Hannibal had won the battle and the Annihilator. Winner: Hannibal Category:Annihilators Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars